pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:E/any PvP SH Elementalist
__TOC__ Discussion Discuss. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:36, 11 July 2007 (CEST) Looks good enough, although it kinda requires either stupid foes or your team running a pretty good amount of snares / KD, as well as good coordination to get it on the right people. Besides that, you listed all the variants I would. Shido 18:09, 11 July 2007 (CEST) Gale should be standard imo, but whatever. --Hikari 19:03, 11 July 2007 (CEST) No. Government Flu 19:41, 11 July 2007 (CEST) I think someone has to be pretty dumb not to move out of the way if they come across this. Sure maybe when u come to a shrine in AB but i dont think this will work in other places.--Phoenix Blader X 20:44, 11 July 2007 (CEST) For teams with snares. Read = win! - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 20:46, 11 July 2007 (CEST) No. Stupid People stand in MS = Win! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:53, 11 July 2007 (CEST) :iQ = win. --Edru viransu 03:53, 12 July 2007 (CEST) :No rlly, u fail. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:54, 12 July 2007 (CEST) ::r u iQ? --Edru viransu 03:59, 12 July 2007 (CEST) :::i r iQ -Auron 04:00, 12 July 2007 (CEST) ::::who r u? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:01, 12 July 2007 (CEST) Build:E/Me Savannah Heat tbh -Auron 03:49, 12 July 2007 (CEST) :For PvE purposes I can see using this build if you have a warrior/elementalist with a ward against foes on it, or another ele with deep freeze, but other than that i can't see as average pve mobs would stay in the area of effect. Though since in Normal Mode they stay in longer, it may be enough for a short ammount of time, but in Hard Mode I don't see this as being very effective. --Thomas Malakier ::It's 5 seconds. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 07:21, 12 July 2007 (CEST) :::Although the AI are significantly smarter than the average human being, they are still dumb enough to stand in MS, or be wanded to death without healing themselves :/. I admit it, I have officially lost all faith in mankind. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:30, 12 July 2007 (CEST) ::::Welcome to my world. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:37, 12 July 2007 (CEST) If I was ABing, I wouldn't bother with a resurection skill. I would personally go with Aura of Restoration so that I could avoid dying after taking some damage while capping, especially with necromancer degen spells. -05:46, 12 July , 2007 (PST) -Jayemji :I'd use Glyph of Restoration, but that is a matter of taste. I've also often replace Tenai's Heat with Breath of Fire since the cost dropped to 5, which allows me to experiment with the build a bit more since energy is almost a non-issue - like something odd like dropping Fire Attunement for Gaze of Contempt (very fun on enchant-heavy invinci-builds - I also ran a necro with Chilblains and Verata's which was a lot of fun for a while, but I haven't seen enough MMs or enchanters like Dervishes and Invincimentalists lately to make it worthwhile). 146.122.71.143 00:02, 13 July 2007 (CEST) Replace Liquid Flame with Fireball - better for e-management and better damage. Vexed (Lazyrussian) 07:15, 12 August 2007 (CEST) Just leave it optional, build can be messed with a lot. I put in mystic regen, use it with all my eles :D--Relyk 22:17, 10 January 2008 (EST) Dump the res signet. It's pointless in AB and a waste of a skill slot. I don't know why people keep putting res signets in their AB builds. --68.97.41.80 02:00, 22 June 2008 (EDT) broken links is it just me or does almost every skill picture in the skill set have a link to a non-exhistant page? Alpha fireborn 05:56, 12 July 2007 (CEST) :Click on the title, nub — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 06:07, 12 July 2007 (CEST) ::Alpha is right, rapta sucks too much @ bbcode to capitalize his words properly. -Auron 09:29, 12 July 2007 (CEST) :::Don't worry Alpha. We all know Rapta fails :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:36, 12 July 2007 (CEST) ::::Fix PvX Convert imo. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:35, 12 July 2007 (CEST) Wtf? This is primarily and above all, a PvP build. Why the hell is this this the featured untested "PvE"? Fail less please. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:40, 12 July 2007 (CEST) :Huh? I use something similar to this for vanquishing =( [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 18:50, 12 July 2007 (CEST) ::I have to agree with Skakid. I developed something similar back around Nightfall's release to farm LB points from Margonites and Demons, after ANet removed exhaustion from Searing/Tenai's Heat. Both kinds of monsters had skills that kept them in place for long periods of time, so kiting was minimal and casters would usually not move until they had 10% of their life remaining, if they moved at all. Then came the Hard Mode update, and suddenly every normal mode enemy is stupid. I find that this really combines well with a Minion Master, as the crush of bodies will hold even kite-prone warriors and dervishes in place long enough to get the full effect. GWEN PvE-only skills make this frighteningly deadly. SarielV 11:47, 6 February 2008 (EST) this totally requires on stupid A.I to kill themselves or somekind of knockdown or cripple or water hex...i c noneMizzouman2002 19:59, 12 July 2007 (CEST) :You've got 7 teammates. Bring a KD war or a Water ele. - Krowman 20:02, 12 July 2007 (CEST) ::MM=bodyblock. There's your general solution. Deep Freeze is completely redundant if minions are involved.--Kaos 14:44, 21 January 2009 (EST) Or switch Liquid Flame for Meteor for a small amount of knockdown. Better then nothing.-- NanoWarrior (Talk • • Sandbox) 20:03, 12 July 2007 (CEST) Nothing is better imo. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:23, 12 July 2007 (CEST) for pve imo [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 20:24, 12 July 2007 (CEST) Over Tagged This is way over tagged. This should be just AB,CM & General PvE and maybe RA. -- Grumpy (Talk | ) 21:34, 17 July 2007 (CEST) :No, it's used in all of those. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 21:34, 17 July 2007 (CEST) ::I don't know about GvG, but this is the HA meta. --[[User:Edru_viransu|''Edru_viransu]]'//'[[User talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]'\\''' 21:35, 17 July 2007 (CEST) :::I've seen many guilds run a flagger with the above bar except with Aegis instead of Searing/Teinai's. Kills NPC's pretty quickly too. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:37, 17 July 2007 (CEST) ::::I haven't seen any guilds doing gvg with this, but if rapta says so, I guess i'll take his word for it. I have seen this build in HA before, but not rescently. Also kinda sucks in RA unless you are at the one with priest, think we should take RA off too. -- Grumpy (Talk | ) 21:45, 17 July 2007 (CEST) :::::Nothing sucks in RA. Ryuk rolled KGYU with two of these (one was a hero); bunch of other guilds have run this as well. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:41, 18 July 2007 (CEST) E/Me variant If you become a E/Me you can take out a skill of your choice to put in arcane echo, and use SH twice, I have seen this in actian before and it nukes the enemies really fast.-Lisark 22:29, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :its already listed in variants though, so nothing needs to be changed.Alpha fireborn 16:14, 3 August 2007 (CEST) Great It's kind of sad to see a standard SH ele in the good category, can you remove the votes saying "you can just run away from it". It's a team game. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 21:10, 3 January 2008 (EST) Sucks in PvE, great in HA. BUT, it has both tags. wtfmate^^. How do you rate a build like this?Matti Nuke 21:10, 20 January 2008 (EST) This is best for AB Capping.. not much else —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Abyssal ( ) }. Lol, who said this would work in RA? Kurt 06:23, 3 July 2008 (EDT) fireball Rodgort's Invocation is better imo. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:30, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::on heroes?Bloodsyndicate 20:49, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::whats wrong with that? [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:56, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Too Energy tight on a hero if you pack RI. --84.24.206.123 02:52, 22 June 2008 (EDT) RA? i don't see why this is good in random arenas. il remove the tag for now if thats okay, and if anyone has any arguments against it, it can be reverted and discussed. doubt thats needed though *roll's eyes*. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Conall88 ( ) }. :Anything works in RA. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 10:38, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::Why do we have an RA category then? ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 20:41, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::I agree. This is absolutely horrible for RA. --Kaos 14:48, 21 January 2009 (EST) RI Rawr put it in the main bar. I think that the change makes it fail. Leave it as it was vetted maybe? ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 21:08, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :What? O_O —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:17, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::Rodgort's Invocation is terribad on Heroes, as previously discussed, so it should either be Fireball, Optional, or the Hero tag should be removed. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 21:48, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Added Rend/Gaze variants, since I just had a page I made welld, though I posted it for a completely different reason. Big (<3) PEW!! 19:11, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Meteor Is kind of hot on this build (for PvE/Heroes at least) Ricky vantof 16:24, 3 January 2009 (EST) : Isn't it on variants? CrazyCow 16:25, 3 January 2009 (EST) Not convinced for CM, sorry As AB has its own category, let's concentrate on CM - i.e. FA and JQ. In JQ you gotta cap shrines, kill enemy carriers and protect your own carriers. This build can only hope to accomplish the capping part. So - you got 6 (or 8) seconds of casting time to get your spells done. All the while being the center of attention of a bunch of bowmen or a bunch of mesmers, bowmen and elementalists. You can be happy, if you get most of your chain off before you die. And shrine NPCs do scatter after a while of getting undirected damage. Also you wanna get from shrine to shrine fast - I see no IMS skill on the bar. Running this in JQ is just bad, really - every enemy will own you in a direct confrontation and you have no way of running ... as for helpless NPC ... they usually have a not so helpless player around them and they usually will NOT let you have 8 seconds of leisure. Run it in JQ and you'll see it doesn't work. I see lots of eles doing JQ, but never one with this bar. As for FA - having not too much experience there - but there is usually a lot of movement involved - and this defies the use of a location bound spell set. As Luxon for clearing shrines it might help - but once the action goes on inside the fort ... 79.216.226.129 19:35, 24 January 2009 (EST) :Shit blows up wherever you are. In FA on the Luxon side this destroys gate NPCS and Gunther/Purpie/Orange like Marilyn Manson on shrooms and on the kurz side it wrecks havoc on turtles/wars and between gates plus shrines. Nukes are good regardless in CM because there are so many shrines and also you could travel with a partner/group... N' while you're busy looking for faults in a build that really doesn't deserve it let's everyone else find a cure for cancer >.> ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk]] 03:52, 8 February 2009 (EST) ::Bad anon lol--Relyk 04:10, 8 February 2009 (EST) :::Cure for cancer = Deep Freeze. 00:42, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Take out glyph and replace it, optional slot and res with "Make haste!", "Fall Back!" and (at least I do so) "Never Surrender!" Lower energy storage to 8+1 and put points into command. You can keep 2 juggernauts running faster almost all the time and can cap most shrines with SH+Rodgort. Swiftey 08:30, 24 May 2009 (UTC) New Variant prof=E/P fir=12 ene=9 comma=9HeatMeteorInvocationImmolateGazeof Lesser EnergyAttunementBack!"/build Equipment: Pk5RjsyKIzfsoKSF0sEpnm0sEZYpScFZO6z8EZYd08EpHA This an update. I have reconfigured the build to what I currently use. - Loki (the original poster of this) :Immolate fits better with mb, imo.. Oh and double heats own. [[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 15:13, November 17, 2009 (UTC) You don't need 2 heats. Thats the thing. By the time you finish sh,meteor,and,rod shrine is capped. Not to mention you now have rodgort and immolate to use in battles. This build can do the same job the pvxwiki sh build can do but i can also focus fire on targets, which the current build cannot except to cast rod. - Loki (the original poster of this) This is pretty much the standard ele in AB now. at least for luxon side since the map never changes. They need it to cap shrines and secure the walls. This kills shrines in 6 seconds, faster with 1/2 casts. Most groups need the speed boost, and its lol worthy when you solo someone with an AoE spike (it really does happen) Better Variant for AB? "FB Nuker" needs to be maintained... Protect it... Retreat from battle to cast and cover with . or followed by ... KD dudes in the middle of the over-time AoE. KD the monk! Focus on a singe foe. Follow up the burning of or with single foe dmg and regain energy too. "Fall Back!" Get you and your allies in the area movin'. The hybrid build suggested here nukes well, solos, and also cleans up the leftovers, and whoops, is a bit more PvP focused than comparable shrine capping builds. --GeroWizhard 23:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Tbh, I like the big heal of instead of , but you lose the cover. The tiny bit more energy provided by the aura is not needed with this build. -- 21:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Adding a PvE General Tag Objections? This is pretty much what a genaric pve SH uses.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 17:05, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :And yes, i know Build:E/Me PvE SH Elementalist exists. Fireball < Rodgort's, and you have an optional slot.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 17:07, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::ok, other one was updated, thanks for the revert frosty.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'''"...And my axe"]] 19:55, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I tried this in RA It sucked big time. But I could see where in AB this would DESTROY those idiot NPCs who just stand there. Again, against smart poeple, this build does nothing. Against NPCs, BOOM done.